


On the Surface

by Shinamory



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery, F/M, bendy - Freeform, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinamory/pseuds/Shinamory
Summary: Bendy never knew how he got to the surface or why he was abandoned by his parents. This is a fan adaptation of Mercowe and ThisAnimatedPhantom's work of Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery of how Bendy ended up on the surface alone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	On the Surface

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This is a fan-based short story  
> Based in the world of the Inky Mystery  
> Created by Tap and Mercowe.  
> As of chapter 187, Bendy and the others don’t know how Bendy got to the surface or anything about where he came from. This is my take on what possibly happened. WARNING: There is gore.

“…And to conclude, profit is up 35%.” The demon finished his report with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
“There’s more than just money involved here Bastion.” King Dice growled.  
  
Bastion and Devil turned to look at King Dice. He was Devil’s left-hand man next to Bastion and it was no secret that Dice wanted Bastion to fall a few pegs. “He has a point Bastion.” Devil growled from behind his desk.  
  
Bastion smirked. He reached into his fine tailored three-piece suit and pulled out a folder half an inch thick. “Of course, boss. I wouldn’t dream of coming back empty-handed. 25% of the profit increase are new contracts.” Bastion placed the envelope on the desk. “Oh, and I was able to collect on some runners as well.” Bastion barely came to the top of the desk. His black hair was slicked back around his black horns with bangs tickling his left eyebrow. Shadows clung to him like a second skin, power exuded from him in waves, giving to the illusion that he was taller than he actually was.  
  
Devil’s eyes gleamed, “Dice, have anything to add to the pot?” King Dice swallowed, his report had been less than stellar, and he had hoped that Bastion had focused only on money so that he could get ahead in the game. It would seem the little demon was going to stay the Boss’ right-hand man for a while longer. “Get out!” Devil boomed when King didn’t answer.  
  
The two underlings bowed to their boss and turned and promptly left the room. A few steps down the hall King Dice cleared his throat. Bastion glanced back at him, “Bas, you have a little something brown…” He tapped the side of his nose.  
  
Bastion smirked, “If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you were green with envy.” King Dice’s eyes flashed green. “But this whole time, I thought you liked the taste of my dust. Is that not the reason you haven’t really tried to get ahead of me in the game?” Bastion taunted and started to walk off again, he paused, half-turned, and placed a finger to his chin in mock contemplation, “Unless… you like the view.”  
  
King Dice froze in place. Bastion burst out laughing his fangs glinting in the dull light of the hall, “I better warn Beatrice that someone’s interested in her territory.” He turned the corner and was out of view, but his laughter echoed off the walls.  
  
Finally, able to pull himself out of his stupor, Dice growled and slammed his fist against the wall. “I will wipe that smug smile off your face. Even if it’s the last thing I do.” He vowed to the empty hall.  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
Bastion found Beatrice sitting next to the stream half a mile away from the casino that he had built a month ago. It was a little way from the small village of Sillyvision. King Dice had told him that it was going to be a waste of time and resources, but Bastion had insured Devil that those in little towns had more pent up rage and frustration and would be a great place to gather unknowing fools and he had been right.  
  
Beatrice’s ear twitched as she heard the soft footfalls of someone approaching. She took a deep breath. “Careful, I might think you like something you see.” She said with an enticing voice.  
  
Being a succubus, it was normal for any male to be drawn to her, but there was something else about the demon woman that drew Bastion to her. She was mischievous and different than any demon he had come across. Bastion growled appreciatively, “You wouldn’t be wrong.”  
  
She giggled, then turned her full attention back to the river she had her feet in. “Bas, you know what I like about the surface?” He waited. “Well?”  
  
“I thought you were being rhetorical.” He answered. He hummed as he thought for a minute, “The sky.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“The air”  
  
“No.”  
  
“The space.”  
  
“That is a plus, but no.” She giggled.  
  
“I have no clue.” He answered as he took a seat next to her.  
  
“The water.” She lifted her leg, and the water made its way up her leg to her thigh. Bastion had to swallow to keep control of himself. “It's so soothing. I wish I were a water demon, then I could spend all my time in the water.”  
  
He watched her as she splashed her feet in the water playfully. Unlike any demon, that’s exactly what she was. She was new, a mystery, confusing, intoxicating and he couldn’t get enough of her. She turned to him and smiled. Again, he had to swallow to keep control.  
  
“We better get back to the casino. My number is about to come up and Bendy should be finishing with his lessons soon.” Beatrice stood and looked down at Bastion.  
  
Bastion reached out, he couldn’t help himself, he caught the small drip of water making its way back down his wife’s leg and brought it to his mouth. “You’re going to be the end of me woman.” He growled. Beatrice turned and started off back to the casino laughing. He watched her walk away, the roll of her hips, the swing of her tail, Yeah, this woman is going to be the death of me. He smirked.  
  
The two entered the casino. The sound of cards and chips and conversations met them. It was busy as usual. People, toons, and demons from the surrounding area had started making the long trips just to get away, exactly like Bastion knew they would. He smiled. Beatrice kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the stage to get ready.  
  
“Papa.” A small voice called to him.  
  
Bastion looked around the room until his red eyes found his son. He walked over and picked up the foot-tall demon. “And how were your lessons?”  
  
“Boring.” The little kid shrugged. He was just shy of five years of age. Usually, buddlings such as him were not allowed on the surface but Bastion could care less. His son was hardly ever out of his sight, even when he wasn’t there with his son, his shadow was, so he didn’t see the problem. “Also, heresh you share.” Bastion looked down as his son pulled a thick brown wallet out of his pocket. Bendy pulled out the money and started counting, “One, five, seven, tweve, firty.” And then handed the money he counted out to his father.  
  
“We’re going to have to talk to your teacher about your counting.” Bastion said with a smirk. He put the boy down and counted the money. He then handed some of the money back to him. “Take this, I hear they have a new drink in town called a Fizz Whizz. Go treat yourself.”  
  
Bendy looked up at his father with stars in his eyes, “You mean it?” Bastion nodded. “I’ll be back in a wittle bit.”  
  
“Bendy.” The little demon stopped and looked back. Bastion took his face in his hands, “Remember, chin up, teeth sharp. We don’t use our powers on the surface.”  
  
“But I thought we used power to scare people, so we can eat their fear?” Bendy asked confused.  
  
“We have to build their trust first. Get into their head, find the secret treasure of what really makes them tick. Then, after we find that, we use it to create the most delectable fear.” Bastion explained. Bendy thought for a minute then nodded. “That’s my boy. Don’t be too long.”  
  
Bendy nodded and ran out the door, Bastion’s shadow followed him out the door. He turned to the stage as Beatrice walked out. The room fell silent and all eyes turned to the succubus. It was a win-win situation; men came from all over to watch her dance and sing, spend their money and make poor choices, but also Beatrice was able to feast on lust in a controlled environment.  
  
She started with a smooth slow song, pulling all the eyes to her. Just as he started to relax, Bastion bristled. With a clench of his jaw, he walked over to the door as two angels came in. “Gentlemen. What do I owe the pleasure?” He purred in mock kindness.  
  
Both angels stood a good foot and half taller than him, but he wasn’t the least intimidated. Bastion could feel the slight push of their light magic but with how heavy his shadows were around him, he hardly felt it. Silly feathers, what do they think to find here? Bastion was incredibly careful when it came to business, he had already calculated what needed to be done to keep the angels from finding anything that would shut down his casino.  
  
The one in front took a step closer. He stopped a foot away from Bastion and looked down on the demon. The demon didn’t bother to look up, he simply followed the angel with his eyes. If this guy was going to try and push authority around, he had another thing coming. “We heard that there was a new business in the area and came to take a look.” The angel shrugged and flicked his hand as if he were brushing a fly away.  
  
“By all means.” Bastion stepped to the side and motioned for them to continue through. The angel in the front locked eyes with the demon, each knew the other was hiding something but with the crowd, the angel wouldn’t dare try anything. Bastion glared past the angel in the lead and looked at his companion. “Although, I do think your companion could use a little more training.” The lust coming from the angel was a bit much for someone who was always supposed to be composed.  
  
The lead angel glanced back at his companion and cleared his throat. That got the attention of the second. He blushed and lowered his gaze. Bastion shrugged, “Although I’m surprised that an angel would lust after another man’s wife, I can take it as a compliment that my wife has such power over someone as ‘grand’ as an angel.” The mockery was dripping in this voice. The shadows tugged at the edges of his mind wanting to teach the angel what happened to those who had loose eyes. But he was used to it, after all, Beatrice was a powerful demon and needed more than his lust to sustain her.  
  
“We won’t be long. Just a simple look around.” The angel said as he walked into the casino.  
  
Bastion watched the two disappear into the casino. He made his way to one of the bouncers, “We have two angels walking the premises. Keep an eye on them.”  
  
“Should we take them out?” The thick muscled demon that looked like a mix between a Pitbull and a gorilla asked.  
  
“No. Just watch them.” Bastion glanced back in the direction the two had gone. “If they start going into places not meant for them, let me know.” He gave a wicked smile, “I will handle them then.”  
  
Beatrice had finished her second song. The new song had a good beat, and some couples were up and dancing. Bastion made his way back to the bar to watch his wife, the floor, and the people that mingled. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sound of Bea’s voice. Unfortunately, he picked up on the catcalls and whistles from the tables near the back where he was. The next thing he knew something hit him square in the forehead, knocking him back into the bar stool.  
  
He opened his eyes in shock and looked down at the offending object that had assaulted him. A simple black high heel shoe sat in his lap. Bastion looked up to the stage to see, without even pausing or breaking in the song, Bea had removed her shoe and chucked it across the casino floor to nail him in the face and continued to dance on her tiptoes. That was when he noticed that the back half of the casino had gone dark and cold. And this is why I avoid her shows. Bastion thought to himself as he pulled his shadows back to him.  
  
It was just before Beatrice’s last song when the angels came back to the bar where Bastion was waiting for them. He hadn’t heard anything from any of his bouncers, so they must have stuck to the common areas. Good. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with the pompous cusses.  
  
“You have quite the establishment.” The lead angel said stopping in front of the demon.  
  
“I could have told you that.” Bastion answered with a cocky grin.  
  
The angel wasn’t amused, “Before we leave, may we see your papers?”  
  
Did this angel really think he was that stupid? Bastion pulled out his card from an inner pocket of his suit and handed it to the angel. After looking it over, the angel nodded and handed it back. “Is there anything else I can help you gentlemen with? Food, drink…sin?” He gave the angels a mischievous smirk.  
  
The companion paled. Did he really think that Bastion could force the fool into committing sin? Bastion had to fight back his laugh at the stupidity of the angel. The lead angel wasn’t fazed. “No thank you. We will be on our way.” He nodded and started for the door.  
  
Bastion followed the two out the door. “What do you want?” The companion was on edge. Obviously new and didn’t know the first thing about dealing with a businessman. Oh wait, he was a demon.  
  
“Nothing. Am I not allowed to come out and enjoy the evening air?”  
  
“By all means, enjoy the beauty of the Surface.” The hint in the lead’s voice had Bastion grinding his teeth.  
  
The angels walked off down the road, even when they were out of sight, Bastion could still feel their energy. He waited until they put more distance between them before chancing a checkup. He took a deep breath and found his shadow that was still following Bendy.  
  
His son had just gotten to the edge of town, it wasn’t much to look at, rather small but there was potential and with his casino here, it would only be a matter of time before the city grew into something he could really use.  
  
Bendy was outside of the shop as a small pack of wolfs walked past him. Two of the females paused while the two men went ahead to get their wagon. “Do you really think Boris will be alright?” The smaller of the two asked.  
  
“Great grandad won’t let anything happen to him. You haven’t been out in months; you need a break.” The second reassured the first.  
  
“But we’re such a small pack. Maybe I should go back and help grandad out.” The smaller turned to leave.  
  
“Oh no, you don’t. It's only for a few hours and you and I both know all Boris is going to do is sleep the whole time we are gone.”  
  
The smaller looked nervous, “Ok. But only for an hour or so.”  
  
“I heard that this new casino is berries. It's exactly what we need.”  
  
Bastion couldn’t decide if he wanted to smirk that they were coming to his place or grit his teeth at their blatant disregard for the safety of the child. He took a breath, the Surface wasn’t as dangerous as Hell was, he had to keep reminding himself that. Bendy had made his way into the shop away from the wolves. Now he smiled in earnest, the joy coming off of Bendy was palpable. Even from his shadow, Bastion could feel the fear of the shopkeeper. Luckily Bendy was more engrossed in the drinks in the glass bottles than the fear.  
  
Bastion opened his eyes. Bendy was safe.

\--------------------------------------  
  
The sun had just slipped past the mountains. The sky was still an array of orange and red. Bastion had checked two more times to make sure that Bendy was alright and not getting into any trouble. He had to use his shadows once to scare away some thugs while his son was looking at some sweets. But now the boy was making the half-hour walk back to the casino. Bastion kept his shadow with the boy but was able to go back to working the casino.  
  
How it happened Bastion would never be able to say, but chaos exploded through the casino. The next thing anyone knew, the building was flooding with beastly demons. Screams from toons and demons alike filled the air.  
  
Bastion’s shadows rushed the mutated demons. Already half of the patrons were either being trampled or eaten. The bouncers moved quickly, taking down one or two beastlies. What happened in Hell that there are so many beastly demons here? For every one beastly killed three more took its place.  
  
Bouncers, waiters, waitresses, and actors and anyone else that worked the casino were all fighting off the monsters. Bastion sunk into his shadows dealing damage to the beasts as he made his way through the casino to find where they were all coming from. Not even in Hell were this many beastly demons in one spot. How and where were they all coming from?  
  
In the kitchen, Bastion found dozens of portals open to different locations of Hell and the beasts were swarming in. With a growl, he blew the portals. Now that there were no new monsters coming in, they were going to have to clean up this mess quickly before the angels caught wind and came back. Had this happened to any other demon, they would have been up a creek, but with his power, Bastion was certain he would be able to handle this.  
  
Bastion exited the kitchen, the doors long gone and destroyed. A soul-chilling scream broke over the chaos. The world went into slow motion as Bastion saw Beatrice impaled on the end of a beast’s horn. She was still fighting with her scythe but before she could take her attacker out a flying beast landed on her back and took a bite of her shoulder. Her arm was missing. The monster that had impaled her threw its head back dislodging her and sending her tumbling unceremoniously to the ground.  
  
Bastion went through the shadows quicker than a blink and was next to Beatrice before she had stopped rolling. The chaos drowned out as the only people in the room were him and Bea. “Beatrice.” He whispered. She looked up at him, her eyes smiled before the life left them.  
  
The shadows went crazy. What was that noise? Where did the ground go? It took Bastion a minute to realize that he had released all his power, completely destroying the building and the forest around the casino. The high pitch wail was coming from him. His shadows were hunting down anything that moved. Monster, demon, toon, or human, he didn’t care.  
  
When he paused to pull himself together, he realized that he had left a crater that reached all the way to the river. He could hear the water starting to drain into the hole that used to be the casino. He looked down at his wife. She lay still in his arms. Even in her sleep, she was never this still. She always had a taunting sway to her.  
  
The water finally reached where he was sitting, and it started to build up around them. Bastion lay Beatrice down and stood. This is where she would want to be. In the water she loved so much. He stepped over her and made his way out of the hole.  
  
There were a few beasts left trying to make a run for it. Bastion quickly dispatched them. He finally found what he was looking for. The beast that had killed his wife. He was eating what might have been one of his bouncers but from what was missing of the person, he couldn’t be sure.  
  
Bastion put his fingers to his mouth and gave a shrill whistle. The beast looked over at him. The two stared each other down. The beast charged him, but Bastion was ready.  
  
At least he thought he was.  
  
He went to reach for the beast, but he wasn’t there. It was like there was a double image and the second one reached him seconds later than Bastion had anticipated. Luckily, he was able to take hold of the beast’s head stopping the horn from impaling him. The horn caught the button of his suit jacket and popped it off. With a grunt, Bastion moved his hand into a position where he could snap the beast’s neck.  
  
Half a dozen knife-like objects pierced his back. In shock, Bastion lost his grip. He tumbled back and into the shadow of the beast before it could trample him. He came back out of the shadows at the edge of what was left of the forest. He reached back; there were no knives but there was blood. Cuss. There was someone else there.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Bastion sent his shadows out looking for the coward. All they could find was the beastly demon. Fine, you want to play that way? So be it. Bastion left his shadows out, hunting. He stepped out from the forest. That got the attention of the beast.  
  
This time it wasted no time charging him. Out of reflex, Bastion closed his hands when his shadow screamed. Luckily, he was able to catch a tuft of hair of the beast. What power does this beast have? Still holding the monster at arm’s length, Bastion lifted his free hand over his head as he pulled half of his shadows back. He solidified them into spears. As he brought his hand down to finish the beast off, something sharp cut through his hand, splitting it from between his middle finger and his right ring finger down to his wrist.  
  
Bastion lost his grip but was able to push the beast’s head away from his chest… Just not far enough. Bastion grabbed his shoulder; his arm fell to the ground. He growled, his eyes glowing a deep ruby red. The blood streamed through his fingers and was already soaking his right side.  
  
The beast was already making its way back to finish him off. Bastion pulled all his shadows to him and readied for the final strike. He was done playing by Surface restraints. He sent his shadows hissing across the field, but they went right through the beast. Bastion gasped in shock. His own shadow screamed, he turned just in time to get the beast’s horn through his stomach.  
  
The beast threw its head back and forth as it slowly tore Bastion’s insides apart. Finally, he was thrown from the beast. He lay on the grass staring up at the darkening sky. He could just let go now; he did all that he could. He could hear the beast coming over to him. He turned his head to watch as it slowly made its way to him. It may be a beast, but a demon still loved the torture it caused to its prey.  
  
Bendy smiling up at him as the boy handed him the money he had picked, flashed in his mind. No, this thing cannot live. It will not take my son!  
  
Bastion hardly used his talent. It was dangerous, even for him. But there was no choice at this point. It was do and die or just die. With his free hand, he started to manipulate his blood. He created a hazy wall. The beast stopped, confused. Bastion’s scent was everywhere.  
  
Spots flickered in Bastion’s vision. No, not now! Concentrate. He splattered the beast with the blood. He stopped and then licked at the coppery goodness. The moment the blood was in the beast’s system, Bastion had full control. He willed the blood to tear the beast cell by cell. Veins tore apart, muscles deteriorated, bodily fluids ran freely in the beast. The acid in its stomach burned its way out, the hole that it left allowed the remaining innards to fall to the ground.  
  
As the beast fell into its own pool of yuck, Bastion pulled his own blood back. He had to last long enough for Bendy to get back. Using the blood, he severed the lower have of his body, he couldn’t feel it anymore anyway. He redirected his blood flow so he wouldn’t bleed out as quick.  
  
Footsteps crunched in the silent air. Bastion didn’t have the energy to turn his head, he simply glanced over with his eyes. Kind Dice stood over him with an impish grin on his face. Then he made a mocking worry face, “Oh goodness! It looks like I was too late to help.”  
  
“Wha you wan’ you cussin’…” He couldn’t finish, he had to focus on his blood. It was trying to get away from him and out through his mouth.  
  
King Dice squat down next to the dying demon, “So tell me, Bas, how does my dust taste?”  
  
Bastion looked at him confused. His eyes widened, “You…” He whispered.  
  
“It’s a shame no one survived.” Dice chuckled. “Oh wait, isn’t your boy back in Hell?” Bastion glared, “Don’t worry old friend I’ll take him under mind wing.” Dice chuckled. “I’ll be sure to make him into my dog and he will only ever know how his father failed.”  
  
“You shtar fallen, hell worm shucking…” Bastion coughed, blood dribbling l down his cheek. There was to much blood, he was to weak, he couldn’t keep it where he needed it.  
  
Dice stood, “I guess I should go report back to the boss.” He turned and walked off. “I thought you were better than that Bastion. It’s a shame; you’re half the man I thought you were.” King Dice burst out laughing as he opened a portal back to Hell. “I would say ‘it was good working with you’. But that would be a lie.” With a smirk, Dice left.  
  
Calm down. You have to keep it together, just long enough for Bendy. Bastion continued to tell himself as the forest went quiet.  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
Bendy started his way back to the casino. “… And remember, you can’t tell mama. It’s a secret!” Bendy had found his father’s shadow following him. He wasn’t sure if his dad could communicate through the shadow or if he could hear him, but it was fun talking to him like he could.  
  
A blast shot into the air from the direction of the casino. Bendy gasped, “What kind of party are you having papa?” He picked up his pace.  
  
The shadow shivered. Bendy watched as it shot back to the casino. “Ok, be there in a wittle bit.” Bendy waved to the retreating shadow.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Bendy was climbing the final hill. Once he reached the top, he would be able to see the casino. He looked at the two bottles of Fizz Wizz he had gotten for his parents. He sure hoped they liked them. With a big smile on his face, the boy came to the top of the hill and looked down towards his home.  
  
The two bottles dropped to the ground and rolled away. Where is the casino? Bendy looked back the way he had come. There was only one way to the casino so he couldn’t have taken a wrong turn. There was a growing lake that he had never seen before. Slowly he made his way down the other side of the hill to where his home was supposed to be.  
  
The air smelled of sulfur and blood. With wide eyes, the little kid looked around. Then he saw what looked like his dad laying in the grass off to the right of the lake. Bendy ran to him, but stopped short when he saw the pool of blood, he was laying in. “Papa?” He whispered.  
  
Bastion’s eyes fluttered. He turned and smiled, “You made it.” He whispered.  
  
Tears were already spilling over, “Wha happuned?”  
  
“We don’t…have time for… that. You need to go…bu.. back to Shillyvision. Shtay there…” There was so much blood in his father’s mouth, it was making it hard for the demon kid to understand what he was saying. With a shaky hand, he cupped Bendy’s face, “Hey… remember what I… taught you.”  
  
Bendy sniffed, “Head up…” He began to sob.  
  
“Teeth sharp. And no magic on the surface.”  
  
Bendy nodded. He was to overwhelmed with sorrow to really question his father's words. There was a wave of shadow that settled over him. Bendy looked around. It was familiar. “No one will… question… you being here. And… they won’t…. be able to… see you.” Bendy grabbed his father’s hand and stuffed his face into it. “Now go.”  
  
Bendy nodded, his body still racked with sobs. Something was directing him. Keeping him from stopping, from going back. He let whatever it was guide him away from the place of his parent’s death.  
  
Bastion watched as his son walked away. When he reached the village, the spell would go into effect and the boy would not remember any of this. It was all he could do to protect his son. Bastion was able to hold on just long enough to watch as his son’s horns disappeared on the other side of the hill. He let out a sigh as he released his blood magic.  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
There came a knock on the door before Sylvan walked in. “Excuse me, Alexander. I have a report for you. It's about the casino that you visited the other night.”  
  
Alexander looked up from his paperwork. Sylvan placed a folder on his desk. His heart was racing. He had been waiting for this report. But he kept his composure and casually opened the folder. There were images of before and after. The casino was gone and now there was a lake where it had once been. “And the bodies?”  
  
“We had a cleanup crew out there. All bodies that could leave corruption were properly disposed of.” Sylvan reported.  
  
“How many were lost?”  
  
“Almost two hundred. The majority of those lost were demons and rampaging demons. It might be in poor taste, but this loss of life worked a bit in our favor.”  
  
Alexander turned a sharp eye to his subordinate, “What makes you say that?”  
  
“Well,” Sylvan leaned on the desk and spread the papers in the folder, “Three High Lords were killed and there was a large number of beast demons that could have been released on us that were destroyed.”  
  
Alexander nodded as he found the images he was looking for. It was a photo of Bastion. Alexander smiled inwardly. “Thank you. You are excused.” Sylvan bowed and left the room. “Who knew the saying was true? The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” It still left a bad taste in the angel’s mouth. He had worked with that cube headed demon and set those portals. If anyone found out his hand in these murders, he would fall.  
  
Alexander tossed the folder back on the desk and looked out the window. But for the safety of the Upper and the Surface, some sacrifices must be made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I tried to play in why both Bendy and Boris didn’t have their parents, later Boris’ great grandad would die and since he was a wolf no one wanted to take him in. Bendy didn’t know why he was drawn to the lake that both he and Boris like but there is something in his soul that knows. Hope you liked it.  
> Go read Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery if you haven’t already! It is the best thing I have read in a long time. Thank you TAP and Mercowe for creating such a great AU. Can’t wait for more of your work.


End file.
